It is known that a powdery mixture may be massed together to form a ball, a small thick, and so forth. Ordinarily, the massing of the mixture which may include various powdery materials contained in a compound is carried out by moisturizing the mixture, with or without a binding material. Often, following this process of massing, the conglomerate or product leaving the compacting mechanism has been found to have weak mechanical characteristics. To avoid the danger that the product may stick to products of like nature, or crumble or break into pieces under strain during subsequent manipulations, generally, the product has been subject to a form of treatment in order to harden them. Treatment follows completion of the massing process. In a great number of cases, treatment is by a simple drying procedure, at ordinary temperatures. Such drying is slow and an amount of stockpiling may result. During such stockpiling, product may deteriorate.
Thus, according to the prior art, product which has been massed together is supported on a conveyor belt and moved through a heating dryer. Unfortunately, however, such apparatus has the disadvantage not only of being cumbersome but they consume a great deal of energy as well.
Accordingly, and for purposes of overcoming the above disadvantages, the present invention provides a compact device in which conglomerates may be dried by being subject to heat with minimum deterioration and under conditions of minimal outlay of energy.